Each year fires that spread between adjacent buildings and/or from burning trees and vegetation near the building cause millions of dollars worth of property damage. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a fire protection system for the exterior of a building that could provide protection from such fires by sprinkling the exterior of the building with water. In addition, because the fire could be at night, it would be a further benefit to have a fire protection system that included a number of sprinkler heads that also included a light source for providing illumination as needed.